


Life Changes

by ulyferal



Category: SWAT Kats: The Radical Squadron
Genre: Alternate Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-28
Updated: 2007-01-28
Packaged: 2019-02-05 13:57:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12796005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ulyferal/pseuds/ulyferal
Summary: What do omega criminals, Commander Feral, and TBone have to do with romance? Told from Commander Feral's POV





	Life Changes

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Haven, the archivist: This story was originally archived at [Fandom Haven Story Archive (FHSA)](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Fandom_Haven_Story_Archive), was scheduled to shut down at the end of 2016. To preserve the archive, I began working with the OTW to transfer the stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. If you are this creator and the work hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Fandom Haven Story Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/fhsa/profile).

  
Author's notes: This is my first attempt at a fanfic entry. Hope it doesn't suck. I like to write little ficlets on Commander Feral. There just isn't much fiction written about him. I love putting him in unusual situations like:... he's an alien w/wings hiding among katizens, many m/m slash, and even changing his gender.  


* * *

As I gaze adoringly down at my new daughter, I can’t help remembering how she came to be. Gods, its hard to believe I have the city’s plague of omegas to thank for this wonderful result and the happiness I have only recently accepted as real. It was only a year and half ago, that I was cursing my difference from other tomcats. I was born a hermaphrodite. That’s really not so bad unless you were born male with female parts rather than a female with male parts. At least females can hide the male parts. Males on the other hand can’t easily hide a heat cycle. What a nuisance. On that memorable day, my condition very nearly cost me my life, but instead it gave me a lifemate.

 

What should have been a normal day, was screwed by an early heat cycle. I normally call in sick and stay home and make out with a handy male substitute. It usually does the trick since my cycle is only 24 hours long. Unfortunately, his honor the Mayor had requested my presence specifically at a special meeting to be held that morning in his offices at city hall. I was feeling pretty hot, so took the time to relieve some of my need before getting into a cold shower. Before getting dressed I grabbed a bottle of Discreet. I really hate using this stuff, but according to Felina it helps to mask my condition so that I don’t have the problem of amorous males following me around, so I sprayed it liberally on my fur before dressing for work.

 

The meeting was tedious and very boring and really did not need my presence. Just the Mayor grandstanding again and pointing blame. Good thing Deputy Mayor Briggs didn’t notice my discomfort. The presence of other males in the room was driving me nuts and I couldn’t stop squirming in my seat.

 

I had walked to city hall, so was walking back to Enforcer Headquarters (the exercise eases some of my sexual tension). I was halfway there when Dark Kats creeplings struck. They swooped down and grabbed me in some kind of burlap bag and flew off with me swinging dizzily in the air. It wasn’t too long after we arrived in a dark warehouse. I was dumped out on my butt and there gloating down at me was that creep Dark Kat. He really gives me the chills. The creeplings quickly searched and disarmed me, then jerked me to my feet.

 

“Welcome to my temporary hideout, commander” Dark Kat smirked

 

“What do you want with me. You know my enforcers are going to be looking for me.” I said trying to put on a brave front.

 

“Oh your enforcers won’t find you, but the Swat Kats will, because I’ve laid a trap for them using you as the bait.” He laughed

 

“Are you nuts. The Swat Kats hate me, why would they bother rescuing me?” I was appalled by his stupidity.

 

“Yes they do don’t they. But you see they don’t know it’s you they are looking for. They think it is Ms Briggs that was kidnaped. Take Feral to his cell my creeplings and be alert for the Swat Kats.” Dark Kat ordered.

 

I just gaped at him as his minions dragged me away. They took me down a dark, dusty hallway that led out to a large storeroom full of packing crates. Along one wall at the back was a row of cages. Probably meant for animals awaiting shipment. Into one of these smelly cells the creeplings tossed me. There they left me, the only light was filtering in from windows high up on the far wall. The kidnaping and subsequent fright of confronting Dark Kat had made my body temporarily forget its other problem. But the adrenaline high began wearing off and with nothing to do but pace around my large cell my body made its needs urgently felt once more.

 

Wrapped in my discomfort, I nearly missed hearing the ruckus that started about a half hour after my capture. I strained to hear what was going on and fervently hoped it was my enforcers and not the Swat Kats. Wishful thinking that, for a short time later the racket stopped and the creeplings showed up with Dark Kat bringing up the rear. And wouldn’t you know it, they had a Swat Kat in tow. I don’t know where the other one was but my new cell mate was T-Bone. He was thrown in against the wall obviously unconscious as he didn’t react to smacking the wall hard and sliding to the floor in a heap.

 

“You have company, Commander. Razor is still loose, but not to worry my creeplings will find him. Try not to beat on each other too much, I have plans for you all.” Dark Kat strode out followed by his creatures.

 

I heard a groan of pain behind me and turned to see T-Bone groggily sitting up and rubbing his head. He was looking around. “Your partner managed to get away” I informed him. He looked up at me in shock.

 

“Feral, what are you doing here, where’s Ms Briggs” he demanded as he slowly got to his feet.

 

“She was never here, Swat Kat. It was a ruse by Dark Kat. It was me they had kidnaped.” I informed him with a snort of disgust. I moved to the far side of our cage trying to distance myself from him. His powerfully built body strained his G-suit, his muscles rippling as he moved. My mind was filled with heat inspired carnal desires of him dragging me down and taking me hard. Crud, I was a sorry mess. T-Bone was angry and began pacing our cell empathizing his attractiveness. Desperate to distract myself, I started to trade cutting barbs with the arrogant vigilante until I realized he would soon jump me in a fit of temper and my traitorous body was aching for him to do just that. I quickly shut up and tried unsuccessfully to retreat again, but by this time I was sweating and wet with heavy arousal. I heard a gasp and spun around to see him staring at me with a confused look and I realized, to my embarrassment, that my masking spray had worn off.

 

“What the heck, Feral! Why do you smell like a female in heat?” T-Bone asked, his nose sniffing the air carefully.

 

“Because I am in heat. I’m a hermaphrodite.” I admitted. There was no point in denying it since my pheromones were obviously scenting the air. He gaped at me in stunned disbelief. “Does Dark Kat know this?” He was watching me carefully now as if I were a bomb about ready to blow, not a bad description for how I felt.

 

“No, at least I don’t think so. I was wearing a masking spray which has only just worn off. I’m a little uncomfortable right now.” Actually I was just starting to feel cramping pain, without relief soon I was going to loose control and jump his bones.

 

How long is your cycle” he quietly asked.

 

“Only about 24 hours, usually and it’s been about 8 hours already,” I answered. He continued to watch me warily while simultaneously listening for anyone coming.

 

“Is it intense enough to cause you pain?” His voice was still soft.

 

I was surprised to hear genuine concern in his voice and eyes. I was flustered by this show of compassion for an obvious adversary, it only made him even more desirable. “A little, it doesn’t help having you in here with me (that’s an understatement). I don’t know how much longer I can stand it.”

 

“Well Razor should be trying to find a way to get to me. It’s only a matter of time.” he said confidently.

 

I hope he’s right. I really want to jump him and trying to hold back hurts. The need is getting so intense. I sat down and crammed myself in a corner with my tail pressed tight between my legs and my head buried in my knees. Oh god! I can smell him from here and it’s driving me wild. Before I could sink deeper into my misery, there were rapid footsteps coming towards us. It’s Dark Kat again and he looks annoyed.

 

“Your partner is giving me a bit of trouble but we’ll get him soon. Until then, I’m putting you two in hiding so he can’t find you.” He unlocked the cell and his creeplings swarmed in to overwhelm us and hustled us down the line of cages to a hidden door. It was dim in the little storage room they threw us in. It had a very tiny window up high and was only a four by four space. The room was completely empty. The door locked and we heard Dark Kat yelling at his creeplings as he moved off. Okay, now its gone from bad to worse. T-Bone searched our new cell thoroughly for any weakness and was disgusted when there was none. I just watched him as I huddled again on the floor in a corner. Now there was no space between us and I was getting desperate. I couldn’t control the throbbing moan of need that escaped.

 

“Crud. I don’t know how long it will be before Razor can find us. That creep knew what he was doing. You’re really in bad shape aren’t you? Damn, I’m sorry.” He paced a little, thinking. “There’s only one thing I can think of to help you. Just in case it’s possible for you to get pregnant, we can do male to male sex only.” He gave me a sly smile, “I’ve been told I’m a good lover.” That very male confidence tightened things in my body. God, I can’t believe I’m even considering taking him up on his offer but I’m soo hot and he smells and looks soo good. Hell with it! I don’t really have a choice. I’m no good to anyone in this condition.

 

“I can’t believe I’m agreeing to this, but I’m not in any shape to help us escape and that could cost us our lives. Just do it!” Without further conversation, I took off my coat, unbuckled and lowered my pants to my ankles and got down on all fours. I should feel humiliated, but all I felt was an overwhelming need for him, now!

 

He wasted no time leaning his body over mine. His paws caressed me intimately, one on my cock and one cupping my female heat. I almost screamed it felt so good, as it was I was ashamed to admit that I groaned and whimpered. Even though my upper half was still clothed, he rubbed his paws over my sensitive nipples through my shirt making me lift my tail and press back against him moaning desperately. I could feel cock hot against my ass and it just made me crazy. 

 

I seem to recall begging him to enter me but he took his time making sure I was ready for a rear entry, using my juices from my already streaming female sheath to prepare me. My own cock was hard as steel and he kept his paw pulling it up and down. His various expert touches drove me so high I thought I was going to fly apart. Using his fingers, he gently pushed first one, then slowly a second, then a third. It felt so strange and it burned some, but he took his time and made sure I was ready. He removed his fingers and before I could complain, he entered me in one quick, smooth thrust. I've never engaged in male sex so was unprepared for the burning sensation and feeling of fullness but I was soo hot I didn't care and rocked against him pushing him deeper. He took that as a go and started thrusting hard and fast. He touch something inside of me that made my head explode in a shower of sparks. It was wonderful. I was rocking wildly with his thrusts and it was pushing me higher and higher until suddenly I blew apart. The double orgasm (my male and female halves) roared through me like fireworks. I’d never experienced anything like it before. Minutes later he came too, he was so hard and huge in me that I came a second time. For long moments, I couldn’t move.

 

I was weak as a kitten. He was still in me and it felt amazing. While I lay there, I felt the heat rise in me again. I clamped down on him and I heard him groan. He began to move in me again and I was soaring high once more.

 

Time had no meaning. I had no idea how many times I came and how long we went on. I only know that time had passed and I came to my senses wrapped in his strong arms, spooned together on the dirty floor, completely sated, my heat cycle finally running out of steam. My body was pleasantly sore in unusual places. What an incredible feeling! I felt him waken and slowly move away from me. I was surprised to feel bereft at the loss of his body next to mine. He had been right, he was a fantastic lover. I was truly grateful to him. 

 

To spare us any further embarrassment, I kept my face neutral as I straightened my clothes with my back to him. When I turned around, I thanked him without sarcasm in my voice. He had saved my life and made me feel better than I’ve felt in a very long time.

 

“You were right you are a very good lover.” I said grudgingly.

 

He just gave me a lazy smile and it made me shiver with renewed lust. I strongly told my hormones to take a hike. T-Bone surprised me with a very personal and intimate comment. “You’re welcome anytime Feral and I have to say you are one hot tomcat.” He grinned at me wickedly.

 

I hemmed and blushed in embarrassment, then quickly changed the subject. I voiced concern that a lot of time had passed and still no sign of Razor.

 

“Yeah, I know. I’m getting a little worried too. Was surprised Dark Kat hadn’t returned to interrupt us. That would have been humiliating.” He sighed.

 

Oh yeah, that would have really made my already horrible day that much worse. Speculation got us no where so we decided to get some more rest while we could.

 

About an hour later, a loud commotion outside our prison made us both jump to our feet and press against the back wall. Moments later the door slammed open revealing Razor and Felina standing shoulder to shoulder, weapons pointed.

 

“Well it’s about time. What kept you Razor?” T-Bone groused

 

Razor snorted “there was no way I could fight the army of creeplings Dark Kat had alone so I went to the Lt and we cooked up a plan to find you guys. Worked to perfection. Dark Kat is under arrest and most of his creeplings are dead or vanished.”

 

“Good job you two” I was very proud of her, and, though I wouldn’t tell him, Razor had used good judgement when he realized the problem was too big for him to handle. I was well pleased with the outcome. We strode out of the cramped room into controlled chaos. Enforcers were well on the way to getting things in order. In the confusion, the Swat Kats slipped away. I wasn’t sorry to see them go. The sooner I could forget about what happened the better.

 

Things fell back to the usual norm. I seemed to be buried in paperwork and meetings. My nights, however, were filled with erotic dreams of his touch. I can’t believe he affected me to that extent. I tried to make myself believe that my attraction was only because I had been in heat. I firmly argued with myself that he was a SWAT Kat and a major pain in the tail, hot shot causing no end of grief and endless destruction of city property. I’ve obviously been a loner too long, it was time for me to seek out some other distractions.

 

A month later, Turmoil escaped and with the help of her sister, they made a bold attempt to get revenge on T-Bone. Using her experienced pilots, they enticed the Swat Kats into an aerial battle. I and my enforcers tried to corral them but they kept slipping the noose. Her new aerial platform was hiding somewhere overhead. While we made another attempt to capture her pilots, Turmoil used some kind of laser to successfully cause a flame out on the turbo cat forcing the Swat Kats to eject. Meanwhile, one of her pilots managed to shoot my copter from under me, causing me to bail. As Turmoil swooped in to capture T-Bone she also inadvertently caught me as well in some kind of tight ball like prison. The ball was only meant for one person so he and I were pressed together back to front like sardines.

 

“Aw crud, this is ridiculous. I can’t believe you and I are in this situation again.” T-Bone snarled in disgust.

 

“I’m not liking it either, Swat Kat. Got a brilliant plan to get us out of here?” I asked in annoyance.

 

He snorted, but didn’t answer just wiggled about to try and test the tension of the ball. Unfortunately, it also rubbed his sex against the base of my own tail sending sparks of pleasure through me. I clenched my teeth to prevent the moan I so desperately wanted to release from escaping. I pressed forward to try and put some space between us but there just wasn’t enough room.

 

“What’s the matter Feral, getting claustrophobic on me?” T-Bone asked as he continued to try and see if there was anyway out of our prison.

 

“Will you stop! There is no way out of this.” I said desperately and was relieved when he stopped moving until he suddenly wrapped his arms around my waist and nuzzled my neck.

 

“Ooh, someone smells aroused. Am I making you hot?” his breathe washed against my fur sending shivers up my spine. “This just beats all, the Commander is turned on by little ole me” he smirked and proceeded to nip my neck..

 

I gasped “Stop that! You pervert! This isn’t the time or place!” But, I couldn’t stop myself from writhing against him as his paws rubbed up and down my torso and his mouth on my neck did things to my lower regions.

 

“Admit it! You are soo turned on! And after all, it isn’t as if we can do anything else until they release us, so why not” he purred in my ear, then nipped my neck again. He slipped a palm between my legs and began a maddening rhythm against the seam in my crotch, expertly finding my clitoris through the fabric and using the bump of the inseam to create the perfect friction against it. 

 

Just a few torturous minutes of that and I exploded. The pleasure was devastating, it crested and broke into a thousand pieces inside me. I hung weakly in his arms as he chuckled his triumph. It certainly helped us forget our predicament for a moment.

 

“You are just wicked” I panted, thoroughly incensed and embarrassed.

 

“Your body is so sensitive it’s too tempting to ignore. Be interesting to see just how sensitive you are when you’re completely naked. Maybe we should find out sometime, hmm?” he offered.

 

God, the images that promise gave me made my mouth dry. I shouldn’t encourage him but really, I’m not made of stone even if some kats think I am. My carnal thoughts were derailed when our ball was unceremoniously dropped and we were dumped out at the feet of our enemies.

 

“What is this? Why is Feral in there as well?” Turmoil snapped angrily. “He must have been nearby when the catcher grabbed T-Bone, Captain” a nearby technician ventured carefully. “No matter” she huffed “take them both to a cell and get us out of here.” “Aye, aye captain” echoed her officers. After quickly disarming us, two of them quick marched us down a ladder to a lower level aboard her new airship. We found ourselves once again locked together.

 

“You know we really need to stop meeting like this” T-Bone drawled sarcastically. I could only roll my eyes at him. “How much you want to bet we’ll be rescued by the new duo of Razor and Lt Feral?” I looked at him askance “No bet!” I snapped. We hunkered down to wait. Glad I didn’t take the bet. Sure enough, my niece and his partner showed up again to rescue our sorry hides. I really hate this. I’m beginning to wonder if the fates are having some fun at our expense.

 

I’m still haunted by erotic dreams of a certain well built and very skilled tomcat. I’ve tried going out with members of both sexes but always seemed to come away unsatisfied. I was to learn later, he was also plagued by dreams. At least I’m not the only one suffering.

 

Only a few months later and Dr Viper decided it was his turn to cause the city some grief. He had developed some nasty little bugs that caused severe itching worse than a case of fleas. And, of course, he just had to release it in Enforcer Headquarters. It created predictable havoc, taking out more than half my enforcers before the Swat Kats snuck in and worked with Dr Conway to create a spray that killed the pests. Despite the bugs driving me crazy, I and the Swat Kats managed to corner Viper and arrest his ass. I thought I’d scream from the intense itching until T-Bone took pity on me and in a private room in the biotech lab he helped me strip and saturated my fur with the spray. The relief was incredible. He eyed my body appreciatively making me squirm under his gaze.

 

“My offer is still available commander, when you get the courage to take me up on it.” He leered at me.

 

“No, if word leaked out I was intimate with a certain vigilante, I would lose the respect of my officers and probably get fired. It wouldn’t help your reputation much either.” I shook my head.

 

“Hey no one, not even my partner needs to know what goes on behind closed doors. Especially if we were very discreet.” His voice was husky and promised dark and erotic things. Controlling a shiver of desire, I didn’t look at him as I quickly dressed and left.

 

T-Bone had apparently decided to take the risk and took matters into his own paws. I’m afraid hell would have polar bears before I would have said yes. So a few nights later, I was having another intense erotic dream. This one, however, felt so real that I thought I could actually feel his paws caressing my sides then sliding and pinching my nipples, his mouth licking and biting my neck and shoulders. I shuddered and moaned and tried to roll over to see his face, but he prevented me and pulled my hips up till I was on my knees, tail up, face down in the pillow. His hard cock slipped below my tail to my female sheath and slowly slid in. I screamed with ecstasy and bucked against his hot spear as he began a fast and deep thrusting rhythm. My orgasm, when it rushed through me, was even better than that first time and brought me awake to his actual presence. I should be really angry with him but I was too pleasurably limp to do more than glare at him over my shoulder. He just grinned weakly, as our hammering hearts gradually slowed and our breathing eased.

 

“Thought I’d stop waiting and start doing. We’ve got all night big guy and I intend for you to scream many more times.” T-Bone’s eyes promised it would be a night to remember. I woke in the early morning alone. He had not been bragging, I was pleasantly sore in places I never knew I had and felt sated and incredibly energized..

 

Despite my misgivings, I began to look forward to his occasional nightly visits. He enjoyed sneaking into my bed after I was asleep and awakening me in full and painful arousal. It was glorious. He was very careful to keep his visits unobserved when coming or going from my apartment. As for his partner, T-Bone only let him think he had a fem somewhere and visited her a few times a month. And so began a pattern that was to continue for the next few months.

 

Though we were as careful as a couple could be having regular intimacy and, though rare for my kind of kat, I shouldn’t really have been surprised when the inevitable happened. I was in for my regular physical. Dr. Mewser noted that I had been engaging in regular sex and checked me a little more thoroughly than ususal. An extra blood test he ordered came back positive, much to his concern.

 

“Commander, you are pregnant and about 8 weeks along,” he stated worriedly

 

“Pregnant!” I was shocked. What would T-Bone think. Crud what am I going to do now? I was so out of it, I didn’t hear what Mewser was saying. “Sorry, what did you say?”

 

“Perfectly understandable for you to be shaken by the news, Commander. What I was trying to tell you is your pregnancy will be very risky. You need to decide if you wish to continue or abort. If you wish to continue, I need you to start seeing a specialist who will monitor you. Realize, Commander the odds of carrying to term for you are not good. Hermaphrodites have many internal problems that inhibit a successful pregnancy especially for a male dominant hermaphrodite. I want you to think carefully about what you decide to do. I strongly suggest you involve the father in this if he is known. Do you understand?” he asked gently.

 

“I understand, doctor. I will think about what you said and let you know my decision as soon as possible.” I said, still shaking inside. I left his office quickly and headed for mine. My mind was working overtime. I reached my office and asked my secretary that I not be disturbed for the next few hours. I sat in my chair and stared out the window. I didn’t know how long I sat there, but when I finally moved I was stiff. I had come to a decision that needed T-Bone’s input to finalize. I was a little calmer and hoped that T-Bone would make an appearance tonight.

 

That night, I lay awake unable to sleep. My feelings were confused. When did our purely sexual union become something more? I realize that over time, we had begun to be close. He had gradually overcome his antagonism and I had let go some of my resentment towards their interference. During our times together, we began to talk more (always avoiding our jobs), getting to know each other better and finding we truly enjoyed each others company. Sex was always intense, whether gentle or wild. You’d think by now it should have been boring but instead it grew in intensity with every encounter. My desire to touch and be touched by him became almost addictive.

 

It’s after midnight when I finally hear him enter my balcony door and I’m very relieved. I sit up and wait for him to come to me. There he is silhouetted against the moonlight, my heart leaps at the sight of him wondering if this will be the last time I will be seeing him after he hears my news.

 

“Well, hey! Having trouble sleeping?” He asked quietly, coming to sit next to me on the bed and begins a gentle caress down my arm. He studies my face in the moonlight, “something wrong?”

 

“I had a physical today” I began nervously “Dr Mewser found something surprising.”

 

“Oh, nothing serious I hope” he asked carefully

 

“I’m pregnant” I blurt out, watching him just as carefully. He stared at me in shock. I watch him swallow hard. He’s silent for a bit and I anxiously wait him out.

 

“We were careful, how was this possible?” He whispered finally.

 

“Even though it’s rare, it can still happen. The doctor says that a pregnancy is very difficult to carry to term for hermaphrodites. He asked me to consider my options carefully. To abort or to try to carry.” I studied his face anxiously, worried about what his response would be.

 

“What do you want to do? It is your body ” he said solemnly. He took my paw in his. “I’ll accept whatever decision you make.”

 

I sighed with relief at his ready acceptance. “I want to carry it. If I give this one up there is no telling if I will be able to conceive again. If I’m ever to have a chance to be a parent, I have to take it now!” I said firmly

 

“Then I’ll be with you the whole way if you want me too. With my present lifestyle, my chances of living long enough to father kittens are not good. This may be my only chance to be a parent too.” He smiled at me gently. For the first time all day, I felt the tension leave my body. I turned and begged a hug with my eyes which he gave me warmly. We held each other for a long time.

 

“One of us has too many clothes on,” I flirted shamelessly. I helped him take his clothes off and we made gentle love, kissing for the first time. This was something we always avoided. It seemed too personal and would have changed the nature of our secret relationship if we’d cuddled and kissed. But as time went on and we became closer, I had begun to desire that closeness but was afraid I’d scare him off. Tonight the pregnancy had definitely changed things between us. Our first kiss was sweet and gentle, but soon became hotly passionate. It seemed I couldn’t get enough of his mouth. We kissed so long we were gasping for air, our hearts pounding. What a night it was. He stayed with me until dawn. I’m shocked to think that I might be falling in love.

 

The next morning, I told Dr Mewser that I was going to continue the pregnancy. He referred me to a top specialist in high risk pregnancies. My new doctor was willing to keep my condition secret and even went so far as to give me after hours appointments. Only he and one nurse knew about me and, at first, I didn’t reveal the identity of the father. I would tell Dr Forster only after my pregnancy made it past three months. My first visit went well and I returned to work with a calm mind.

 

One month after my stunning revelation, Hard Drive, the little creep, snuck into the biotech labs high security area for a new software program that could revolutionize power use in the city. He slipped in and out like an eel. It was while he was making his escape that the Swat Kats managed to catch the bastard in a specially insulated missile. They’d done this before, but this time I made sure he was placed in a cell that did not have an electrical outlet anywhere near. We also had the power drainer we invented earlier turned on him as soon as he exited the missile, to neutralize his suit so it could be stripped off him safely. When he was being hauled away, I was surprised to see T-Bone signaling me from the shadows of a large dumpster. No one had seen him, so I casually moved to join him not knowing Felina had seen me.

 

T-Bone wrapped an arm around my waist and whispered softly “How are you feeling?

 

“I’m fine, maybe a little more tired than usual,” I said just as quietly back.

 

“You need to get your feet up and rest for a little when you get back to the office,” he warned me then pulled me into a searing, breathe-stealing kiss that left my head spinning. He held me till I was steady again, pleased by my reaction.

 

“You are taking a big risk doing this where we could be caught! I admonished him. He waved away the risk, hugged me tightly, then looked me in the eyes.

 

“Before I lose my courage I’ve got to tell you something very important...I’ve fallen in love with you! He watched me closely for my reaction.

 

I stood dumbfounded and unable to utter a sound. Then smiling joyfully, I told him, “T-Bone, I’ve fallen in love with you too!” He was relieved by my answer and smiling happily kissed me again.

 

“See you this evening, big guy,” he winked at me then turned and slipped out of sight. I sighed feeling warm inside. I walked back out into the sunshine and towards my car, still not aware of Felina’s stunned surveillance.

 

I was 4 months pregnant and elated that I had made it this far. I still didn’t show in my clothes, though my protruding belly was visible when I was naked. The kitten kicked for the first time last night. T-Bone was visiting more frequently now and was on hand for the event. We were both thrilled and awed. It made the pregnancy more real.

 

Our lovemaking was more frequent because hormones were making me horny. T-Bone was very amused by my uncharacteristic wanton behavior, but indulged me as often as I wanted. I had finally revealed my mate’s identity to Dr Forster who gaped at me in shock before shaking his head and handing me more vitamins. He also warned that I had to stop vaginal sex. It was too dangerous now for the kitten’s safety. Of course, I wasn’t very happy about that and vented at T-Bone about it. He only smiled at me and demonstrated just how skilled he was at alternative forms of sex. Quite literally, he spoiled and pampered me. I loved him even more for it.

 

My workload was still as heavy as ever, but in deference to my burgeoning condition, I didn’t go out of the office much and allowed Felina to take most of the investigative work. It was at this time, that Felina requested a private chat with me. She described the incident she had witnessed some months ago between T-Bone and I and wanted an explanation. She understood my private life was my own business, however, she pointed out that my seeing a vigilante secretly, if found out, could undermine my authority and lose me respect among my enforcers. If she was to keep this secret she wanted to know just what was going on.

 

“Uncle, I trust the Swat Kats. They are good kats and do their best to cover our asses when we are outgunned by the omegas. But this could damage their reputation as well, so what gives?”

 

“We knew this from the start, Felina. That’s why it’s still a secret. One I’m grateful you are willing to keep. It’s funny really, but it was the omegas fault for our relationship in the first place. Do you recall earlier in the year, when Dark Kat had kidnaped me and captured T-Bone?” I asked

 

“Of course Uncle, Razor and I worked together to get you both out” Felina looked puzzled

 

I proceeded to tell her the whole story. She held her piece until I had finished. Her expression was a mixture of shock and total amazement.

 

“You’re pregnant! She blurted in stunned surprise.

 

“Um, yeah, five months to be exact” I smiled at her.

 

“So that’s why you don’t go out much and have been giving more of the lead work to Steel and me” she sighed shaking her head.

 

“Yes, sorry. I’m at a delicate stage in my pregnancy and the doctor wants me to stay off my feet more. Too much chance of a premature delivery if I get too overtired or overexcited.” I affirmed.

 

“Well I can certainly understand. Is T-Bone okay with this?” she was concerned that I was handling this all alone.

 

“He totally supports my decision and accepts responsibility as the father. He takes really good care of me and is very careful to not let anyone be aware of his attentions towards me. Not even Razor knows of our relationship.” I assured her.

 

“Do you think that’s wise, Uncle. After all they are a team, their trust in one another is what keeps them alive” Felina said unhappily.

 

“Yes, I know you are right, but that is T-Bone’s choice. Though, recently, I’ve asked him to rethink his decision as I get closer to delivery. He said he would think about it. That’s all I can do right now.” I shrugged my shoulders. I really wasn’t happy about T-Bone’s procrastination. When we were first seeing each other, I thought keeping it a secret was the right thing to do. No one was being hurt and we were very discreet, but now with the kitten coming it just didn’t seem right anymore to keep Razor in the dark. I hope T-Bone will tell him soon.

 

“After the kitten is born, how are you going to continue to keep this secret?” Felina asked.

 

“Well, we’ve talked about that and have made plans. First, Dr. Forster has a private maternity clinic where I am presently being seen in secret. My kitten will be born there. Secondly, while I and the Swat Kats are working, our kitten has to be cared for by someone totally trustworthy. This made us think of Professor Hackle and his robots. With suggestions from us, he has invented a perfect robot. I’ve watched the tests of his prototype and T-Bone and I are very happy with the results. And finally, after the kitten is born, I will be staying at their secret hanger while I recover. This is another reason Razor must be told, especially since our kitten will be in his care as much as T-Bones.” I saw a look of surprise on Felina’s face and raised a paw to forestall her next question. “Yes, Professor Hackle knows about us and has no problem keeping it secret and no, I don’t know the SWAT Kats secret identities. T-Bone and I agree that their secret will be kept until I deliver. I was going to inform you very soon of what was going on because I need you to help push a leave for me through Deputy Mayor Briggs without drawing suspicion.” I said quietly.

 

“Of course I will, Uncle and congratulations. I thought you seemed much happier of late but couldn’t figure out why. I look forward to having a new cousin. I’m certain the kitten will be fine and healthy” she smiled warmly.

 

“Thank you, Felina. So far everything is alright with the kitten and I’m expected to deliver in about 3 more months.” I was pleased with the conversation and relieved my niece now knew what was going on. It will make things a lot easier. She smiled and said she’d better get back to work and left in high spirits. I finished the day with a lighter heart and was anxious to speak to T-Bone.

 

Later that night I had my chance. I told him about Felina’s visit. He was a little upset but felt I was right that it would make things easier when I deliver. This brought up the subject of Razor again. This time I pushed harder for him to inform his partner now before the kitten’s arrival made it necessary. He sighed and agreed that now was the time to tell him but he warned it could cause some hurt feelings and a period of adjustment for them both so he really hoped the omegas would stay quiet during this time. I hugged him and said I hoped so too. I was very tired and my back was killing me. T-Bone offered to give me a back rub and I was quick to agree. His back rubs are heavenly.

 

I was getting nervous. I was within days of delivery and showing more. My military coat barely hid my growing belly. Thankfully, the omegas had been quiet for a while. Just as T-Bone had predicted, Razor was upset and angry. It took a while for him to come around to accepting the change in their lives. As I get closer, Razor has been a little warmer towards me and I expect no further problems with him.

 

The day had started out fine but the appearance of the Pastmaster ruined it. It was a very scary hour, while the Swat Kats and my enforcers harried the Pastmaster into dropping his watch and being sent back to the past. We all sighed with relief which was soon short-lived by a much more personal emergency.

 

Though I no longer went out on calls, the Pastmaster showed up when I was in transit to Enforcer Headquarters from a personal errand near the museum. Fortunately, I wasn’t in the line of fire and was on hand to help monitor the situation near my car when the Pastmaster disappeared into the time portal. I got ready to make sure damages were minimal when the first sharp pain made itself felt. Oh God that really hurt! My back was paining me too. I realized then that the aching, cramp-like feelings I’d been having for the last hour was early labor pains. Panting, I reached for the personal communicator T-Bone had given me if I needed him and I really needed him now! He responded quickly.

 

“What’s wrong? Are you alright?” He asked anxiously.

 

“I’m having pains. T-Bone it’s time. I need you.” I urgently told him.

 

“I’ll be right down” He said quickly. True to his word he brought the turbo cat down rapidly and smoothly. The jet had barely settled before he leaped out and ran to my side. Fortunately, my enforcers had already cleared the area and there was no one around on this side of the museum to witness what was happening except for Felina who was just running up when T-Bone reached me.

 

“Any more pains” he asked quickly as he began to help me to the turbo cat. While I was waiting for him I had suffered two more sharp pains. I was having trouble standing upright because of the intensity. I could barely answer him. All I wanted to do at that moment was lay down.

 

“Well let’s get you to the Chandly Maternity Center right away. Don’t worry, babe, will get you there in plenty of time” He smiled winningly at me hiding his nervousness as he helped me get to the jet. Felina volunteered to help me on the flight, T-Bone agreed that was a good idea. T-Bone got me settled on the cargo deck and Felina sat next to me wrapping her arms around me comfortingly while I tried not to panic, the pains were getting closer and more intense. T-Bone raised the turbo cat slowly and then carefully applied a low speed forward motion so as not to put to much pressure on me.

 

I was sweating and panting when we arrived at the Center. Razor had called ahead so they were ready for me. I was quickly rushed secretly inside, stripped, and placed on monitors in a private room. Dr Forster checked me out and said that I was progressing at a good pace and should be delivering in a few hours.

 

T-Bone was sitting right beside me holding my paw and rubbed my back through the contractions while his partner and my niece stood at the foot of the bed and offered encouragement. I reminded Felina that she needed to get my leave through to Ms Briggs. She told me not to worry, she’d take care of it as soon as the kitten arrived. All that was left now was waiting. The next few hours were definitely not fun and I made it clear to T-Bone that I didn’t plan on doing this again anytime soon. T-Bone only smiled and continued to put up with my complaining and tried to soothe my pain after each contraction. Finally, though, Dr Forster told me it was time to push. God this was hard work and it hurt a lot. After what seemed like forever, my little daughter finally made her appearance wailing loudly. Her cries were sweet music to my ears and sweating and tired as I was I could only smile happily at my mate who bent down and gave me a loving kiss.

 

Tears of joy filled my eyes as I watched Dr Forster and his nurse exam my little one. She was soon weighed, cleaned, wrapped up, and handed to my waiting arms.

 

So now two days later, I lay with this precious miracle warmly held in my arms. We’ve named her Kiara. While I rest, T-Bone has returned to their base to get things ready. I am anxious to see this secret base and confirm my suspicions about my mate’s true identity. If it’s where I think it is, I know keeping myself and Kiara hidden will be difficult but I trust my mate’s partner to keep our presence secret with his extremely clever security system. Felina has gotten my leave approved and now all that’s left is to wait for my mate’s arrival to take us home.

 

End


End file.
